1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wearable belt support devices and, more particularly, to a belt support device capable of being worn by an individual assisting a handicapped or physically challenged person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with types of belt support devices for use by a riding passenger on such propelled vehicles as motorcycles, snow mobiles or water craft and in which the passenger rides in a rear tandem arrangement relative to a driver and would not otherwise have a suitable hand hold support for preventing from falling off. An example of such a support device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,751, issued to Ray et al., which discloses a marine safety vest designed to be worn by an operator of a personal watercraft and which includes a pair of handles attached to the waist section at the sides of the operator. An additional example of such support devices is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,499, issued to Kelly, which teaches a belt device suitable for a tandem riding passenger on a snow mobile. Examples of additional support devices for use with motorcycle passengers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,013, issued to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,719, issued to Donnelly, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,902, issued to McNeill.
Additional prior art is known in the area of a providing a belt support device for assisting a medically challenged individual in ambulatory movement. An example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,013, issued to Hasslinger, which teaches a support and guide strap for encircling securement about the midsection of an individual and which includes first and second engaging elements of a VELCRO construction. The support and guide strap further includes a pair of handles located in a spaced apart arrangement on a rear side of the strap once it has been mounted about the assisted individual's midsection. An attendant assists both supporting and guiding movement of the assisted individual by grasping the rear positioned straps.